Un Ninja en Nueva York
by jorgecr72
Summary: Al fin Madara fue vencido , pero antes de que Naruto le diera el golpé de gracia , uso un jutsu y lo condeno a dormir 1.000 años , pasado ese tiempo Eita La Salle , lo encontro y decidio llevarlo a Manthattan ¿que le espera a Naruto?¿Que maravilla le espera? Lean y opinen - este es un fic de Naruto y Eita
1. el Jutsu contra Naruto

Capítulo 1

La batalla estaba llegando a su fin solo quedaba Madara Uchiha , su aliados habían sucumbido hace unos pocos minutos a manos del poderoso Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, el mismo que había destruido al Juubi, y liberado a los Bijus.

Óbito Uchiha, alias Madara huía de Naruto, su plan "_Ojo de Luna_", había fracasado, las bestias con cola se rebelaron, desgraciadamente el pergamino de los tres jutsus prohibidos, ya había borrado ese Jutsu.

**Óbito/ Madara**: maldito Uzumaki, por su interferencia el Jutsu "Ojo de Luna" desapareció del pergamino, pero no importa, le daré un buen uso a los otros 2 Jutsu, apenas tengo chacra suficiente para hacerlos.

En eso Naruto se presentó delante del Uchiha.

**Naruto: **Ríndete Madara, no tienes escapatoria.

**Óbito/ Madara:** Te equivocas RASEN SHURIKEN JUTSU, SUEÑO MILENARIO DE CRISTAL.

Madara vio como Naruto recibió de lleno el Jutsu, de pronto Naruto comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, cayendo al suelo, un movimiento involuntario hizo que Naruto pusiera sus brazos en el pecho y se quedó dormido, unos segundos después quedo encerrado en una caja de cristal.

-¡TE HE VENCIDO!-grito triunfante Madara pero el Rasen Shuriken absorbió casi por completo su Chacra, solo le dio tiempo para activar el ultimo Jutsu.

**Óbito / Madara**: maldito Naruto eso te lo mereces, me pregunto qué harás cuando despiertes dentro de 1.000 años, (Fue entonces cuando vio que el segundo Jutsu desapareció del pergamino) cuando use este último Jutsu, mi vida se acabara, pero me llevare la satisfacción que el continente Shinobi se irá en 15 días:

RASEN JUTSU, TECNICA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO SHINOBI.

Al usar este Jutsu el pergamino desapareció en una llamarada de fuego, Madara estaba agonizando, sentía que la vida se le escapaba.

En eso Kakashi llego, lo que vio le sorprendió, Naruto estaba en una caja de cristal dormido y Madara estaba en el suelo agonizando.

**Óbito / Madara**: vaya…Vaya…me alegro que vengas, voy a morir, pero con la satisfacción que Naruto Jamás cumplirá su sueño…no te preocupes…no está muerto…pero no despertara de ese sueño hasta dentro de mil años.

**Kakashi: **Dame el Jutsu para anularlo….

**Óbito / Madara:** …jeje este Jutsu no tiene como anularlo… una vez que este Jutsu se lleva a cabo … nada podrá anularlo ….me pregunto qué cara…pondrá el mocoso…cuando despierte dentro de mil años jajaja jajaja….ah…ah….los veré en el infierno a todos ustedes mal…

No pudo terminar la frase porque a la muerte al fin se lo llevo.

_**3 días después**_

Naruto fue llevado a Konoha, la aldea fue informada de la gran hazaña que Naruto hizo.

Desgraciadamente Konoha estaba triste, Naruto se ganó al fin el título de héroe y no podía disfrutar de ese título, Tsunade fue informada que ese Jutsu no se acabaría hasta dentro de mil años

En una ceremonia, Tsunade informo al pueblo, entonces la Hokage decidió poner a Naruto en la cámara del Kage, dentro del monumento Hokage.

Naruto era venerado como lo que siempre fue un héroe pero, muy pronto el mundo Shinobi estaría en peligro.

Continuara…


	2. el fin del Mundo Shinobi

Capítulo 2

_**Monte Myōboku**_

El gran Sapo estaba preocupado, hace poco le vino una visión que pronto venia el fin del continente Shinobi.

Gamakichi lo vio muy preocupado.

**Gamakichi**: ¿ocurre algo, gran sapo?

**Gran Sapo:** no nada Gamakichi, pero ya que estas aquí podrías llamar a tu padre por favor.

Después de algunos minutos, Gamabunta llego.

**Gamabunta:** me mando a llamar, Gran Sapo.

**Gran Sapo:** si Gamabunta, hace 2 días me vino una visión: _El fin del mundo Shinobi llegara, el continente desaparecerá y Konoha en una isla se convertirá, al cabo de 1.000 años Naruto Uzumaki despertara y en un nuevo mundo una nueva vida empezara. _

**Gamabunta:** ¿QUE? , pero gran maestro, si el continente Shinobi desaparece, muchas personas desaparecerán.

**G. Sapo:**hay algo que debo decirte Gamabunta, El continente Shinobi está aislado del resto del mundo por poderosas ilusiones, quiero decir que el continente es una porción del planeta llamado Tierra , este continente está localizado en medio del Océano que los humanos exteriores llama Océano Atlántico y estamos muy cerca del Continente llamado América veras el Rikudō Sennin , aisló el continente Shinobi del resto del mundo para evitar la invasión de unos guerreros llamados Vikingos ,que son miembros de los pueblos nórdicos originarios de Escandinavia, famosos por sus incursiones y pillajes en el continente llamado Europa, por esa razón el continente Shinobi estaba aislado.

**Gamabunta:** Entiendo… ¿Qué puedo hacer gran Maestro?

: por desgracia nada se puede hacer, el fin de la era Shinobi está cerca, Gamabunta sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero me gustaría que acompañemos a Naruto cuando llegue el momento de despertar.

**Gamabunta: **entiendo Gran sapo, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

**G. Sapo:** no te preocupes, usare un jutsu del sueño, y todos los sapos del monte quedaran dormidos y despertara cuando Naruto despierte.

**Gamabunta:** al menos, déjeme avisarle a Jiraya sobre la catástrofe que se avecina.

**Gran Sapo:** está bien.

Gamabunta llego a Konoha y aviso a Jiraya y a Tsunade, inmediatamente se mandaron cartas a las otras aldeas, avisando del fin inminente.

Mientras eso pasaba, de pronto el cielo se volvió rojo, varios temblores habían sacudido el continente, desgraciadamente la aldea de Kumo fue la primera en desaparecer, el Raikage y unas pocas personas, lograron sobrevivir y con horror vieron que como la aldea de Kumo desaprecia ante sus ojos.

La siguiente fue Iwa, al menos 500 personas pudieron escapar, desgraciadamente las demás murieron debido a la grandes grietas que se abrieron en el suelo. (_Como en el escape de Los Ángeles de la Película 2012_)

Después fue Kiri, que desgraciadamente también perdió a muchos habitantes.

Después siguió Suna, pero a diferencia de las otras aldeas, esta aldea se hundió producto de la licuefacción del suelo, al menos la mayoría de la población de Suna escapo, cuando todos se reunieron en Konoha.

De pronto Konoha sufría, una gran erupción volcánica de parte del monte Konoha (_Invención mía_), Tsunade decidió con gran Dolor que todos viajaran a la costa debido al desastre que se iniciaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, gracias a la colaboración del el País de las Olas, que todavía estaba en pie, todos lograron salir, mientras los temblores y las catástrofes seguía a tal punto que el continente Shinobi desapareció del mapa, dejando a Konoha convertida en una Isla, debido a ese desastre, el velo que había puesto el sabio de seis caminos, desapareció, Konoha ahora convertida en una isla se trasladó muy cerca de las costas Norteamericanas, está a 1.600 km de New York mar adentro. Mientras, en el Monte Myōboku, lo sapos por voluntad propia, decidieron dormir mediante un jutsu de parte del Gran Sapo, para que Naruto no estuviera solo, cuando llegara la hora de despertar.

Dentro del monumento Hokage, Naruto dormía plácidamente, Kakashi y los demás les habían dejado rollos, los cuales estaban protegidos con jutsus del Tiempo.

Así los 1000 años fueron pasando, los habitantes del mundo Shinobi que salieron decidieron viajar por este nuevo mundo, algunos se quedaron en América, otros más audaces decidieron viajar y al final de su viaje decidieron quedarse en Japón, otros se distribuyeron los otros lugares del mundo.

Dando así el fin de la era ninja Shinobi.

Continuara…


	3. 1000 años despues

Capitulo 3

_**1000 años después.**_

_**2 de agosto de 2015**_

El Barco "EL CONCORDIA" llego finalmente a la isla.

Eita La Salle sabia de la leyenda del ninja durmiente de la isla de Konoha, por medio de un libro que llego a sus manos hace algunos años de parte de su padre, que había traído deJapón en uno de sus viajes.

Después de viajar desde New York logro llegar a la Isla,desembarco y camino, noto que algunas estructurasde la antigua aldea estaba unidas a los arboles de el espeso Bosque.

Eita se sorprendió a pesar de los años, logro divisar la montaña con 5 rostros esculpidos en ella.

**Eita:** Por fin, ese seguramente es el monumento de los Kages (Saco el libro), según el libro, el ninja durmiente está en la camara principal dentro de la montaña, solo tengo que buscar la entrada.

Eita busco la entrada, finalmente la hallo y entro en la cámara, esquivando trampas y obstáculos, cuando encendió una antorcha que encontró, se sorprendió ahí a corta distancia sobre una gran piedra y bañándola la luz del sol encima de ella, se encontraba el pelirrubio, estaba tal y como lo dejaron los habitantes de la aldea hace más de un milenio, según la leyenda del libro.

**Eita:** Por fin, Por fin lo encontré, con que él es el ninja durmiente, me pregunto cómo fue su vida, ahora pensare como llevarlo al barco, pero primero hare una investigación.

El joven, empezó a curiosear alrededor de la habitación, fue a otra cámara, mientras Eita curioseaba, no se había percatado que la caja de cristal que rodeaba a Naruto estaba desvaneciéndose.

Cuando la caja se desvaneció, Naruto, poco a poco abrió los ojos, cuando despertó miro su entorno.

**Naruto**: Estoy en la cámara de monumento Hokage…cuanto tiempo estuve dormido.

Escucho ruidos, sacando la conclusión que él no estaba solo, saco un kunai, y fue a investigar.

Cuando llego ala siguiente cámara, vio a un chico de cabello blanco, el cual nunca había visto observando las paredes escritas.

Mientras Eita, tomaba notas, con una gran lupa, veía esas extrañas letras que están escritas.

**Eita:** vaya esto es interesante, con esto seguro ganare el premio nobel de ciencia.

Cuando volteo, Naruto lo tiró al suelo kunai en mano.

Él pone la cuchilla en el cuello y miro al chico La Salle con ira: "¿Quién demonios eres y cómo te metiste en la cámara de los Kages?"

"Yo...yo..." El comenzó a balbucear pero Naruto empujó la hoja más cerca de su cuello.

"Respóndeme.". Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Eita podía ver al guerrero endurecido en los ojos del Uzumaki.

"Por favor no me mates" – suplicaba Eita, Naruto vio que no parecía un enemigo, así que lo soltó y cuando ambos estaban de pie, Eita miro bien al chico y se sorprendió…

Ante él, estaba el ninja que descansaba en una caja de cristal.

**Eita:**AHHH…TU…TU ERES EL NINJA DURMIENTE.

Y luego se desmayó.

El pobre Naruto, solo levanto una ceja sorprendido.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

CONTUNUARA…


	4. Naruto llega a New York

Capitulo 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Eita:**__ AHHH…TU…TU ERES EL NINJA DURMIENTE._

_Y luego se desmayó._

_El pobre Naruto, solo levanto una ceja sorprendido._

_**Naruto:**__ ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Continuamos XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Minutos después

Naruto recogió a Eita y lo coloco en la cámara donde antes estaba dormido, Eita recupero el conocimiento, todavía en shock, señalo a Naruto.

**Eita:** si…eres el ninja durmiente.

**Naruto:** oye oye… yo no soy ese ninja durmiente, soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage De veras.

Eita lo miro levantando una ceja.

**Eita:** (_Pensando_) el pobre todavía no sabe que la aldea de Konoha ya no existe.

De pronto ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

_**Monte Myōboku**_

Naruto y Eita aparecieron ante el gran sapo. Eita estaba sorprendido, ante el estaba el sapo más grande y viejo que había visto en su vida.

**Naruto:** Hey abuelo Sapo ¿Cómo estás?

**Gran Sapo:** Naruto qué bueno que estés bien, me alegra verte después de 1.000 años.

**Naruto:** (Como que 1.000 años, el abuelo esta senil) Oye abuelo, espera como que 1.000 años, ¿no entiendo?

**Eita:** Naruto es tu nombre verdad…bueno… la verdad es que has estado dormido por…1000 años.

**Naruto:** ¿QUE?

**G:Sapo:** es verdad Naruto, lo que dice este joven es ciertas veras…

Y así el gran Sapo le cuenta a Naruto , como sucedieron las cosas, sobra decir que Naruto estaba más que triste , todos habían muerto , Tsunade , Kakashi ,Iruka, Sakura , Hinata …todos hacia más de 1.000 años.

**Naruto:** ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?... ya mi sueño no podre cumplirlo…y estoy solo…todos los que conocí murieron.

Eita al ver a Naruto muy triste, tomo una decisión, se lo llevaría a vivir con él y le daría una nueva vida

**Eita: **Naruto, tu vendrás conmigo a Manhattan.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué Dices ?… y que es Manhattan.

Eita le cuenta como es la vida ahora y otros detalles.

El gran Sapo le entrego a Naruto, los rollos que Jiraya había dejado de parte de sus conocidos y amigos y luego los traslado al Barco.

Naruto se sorprendió, mientras el barco se alejaba veía de lejos las cabezas de los Hokage esculpidas, pero lo que más le sorprende era que su amada aldea ahora era una isla.

**Naruto: **Adiós Konoha, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Mientras navegaba, Eita le fue explicando cómo es la vida en la ciudad, Naruto estaba ansioso por conocer New York.

_2 Días Después_

Cuando finalmente el Barco llegó a la Nueva York, Eita murmuro. "Home sweet home".

"¡Whoa! esta aldea es enorme, Estos edificios son increíblemente altos!" Naruto jadeó.

**Eita:** así es Naruto.

Después de la sorpresa, Eita decidió enseñarle la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba , el rubio se maravillaban por la ciudad que estaba ante sus ojos, edificios que opacan las casas de Konoha , vehículos de todo tipo , Eita les explico que en New York , habitan diferentes habitantes que son descendientes de los primeros extranjeros que llegaron a la ciudad a finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX.

¡Wooow Este lugar es sorprendente!- decía totalmente emocionado Naruto, a lo que Eita reía un poco

-Es una linda Cuidad, ¿Verdad?- dijo Eita

-Si, es muy bonita, tu hogar es muy interesante- dijo el Uzumaki.

- Gracias, recuerda que ahora es tu hogar también- dijo el joven La Salle.

Después de recorrido, tomaron un Taxi y salieron de Manhattan

Eastwick, Rhode Island

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ante ellos había una casa impresiónate (_la casa de Eita es igual a la de la película "Mi Pobre Angelito"_)

Eita abrió la puerta, las casa lucia tal y como la dejo.

**Eita:** pasa Naruto, llamare para pedir comida a domicilio y estarán aquí en menos de una hora ponte cómodo.

**Naruto:** Puedes pedir bastante Ramen. (Eita levanto una ceja), bueno son 1.000 años de ayuno de Ramen.

**Eita:** De acuerdo

Continuara…


	5. Un Nueva vida

Capitulo 5

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Anteriormente :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Eita abrió la puerta, las casa lucia tal y como la dejo._

**_Eita:_**_pasa Naruto, llamare para pedir comida a domicilio y estarán aquí en menos de una hora pónte cómodo._

_**Naruto:**__ Puedes pedir bastante Ramen. (Eita levanto una ceja), bueno son 1.000 años de ayuno de Ramen._

_**Eita:**__ De acuerdo_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuamos ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al dia siguiente**

Eita decidió que era hora de enseñarle a Naruto esa enorme ciudad extranjera para él en su totalidad.

Eita llevo a Naruto de nuevo a Manhattan.

Para Naruto, era sorprendente, los edificios no se comparaban a las casas de Konoha, no se parecían en nada que Naruto había visto nunca antes. Eran altos de ladrillo y metal y vidrio muy brillante. Ellos parecían alcanzar el cielo. Había escrito letras extrañas en todas partes, en las vallas publicitarias y carteles brillantes. Naruto no podía leer nada de eso.

**Eita:** (_Pensando):_ tendré que enseñarle a leer y a escribir

Naruto estaba dando vueltas en todas las nuevas cosas que vio. En una tienda de electrónica Naruto vio pantallas planas, televisores muy delgados en la ventana principal de la tienda. Tenían televisores en Konoha, pero solo se utilizan para monitores de seguridad. Naruto los había visto en la torre Hokage. Eran pequeños y las pantallas eran algo redondo y eran de blanco y negro. Había que ser muy rico para tener uno de esos aparatos en Konoha. Estos eran grandes, casi más grande como Naruto, y vívidamente colorido. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Eita dejo que se desenvolviera, el estaba a una distancia no muy lejana reía por lo bajo sabia que para Naruto Manhattan era una lugar desconocido, el estaba sorprendido por las maravillas que esta ciudad poseía, por curiosidad Naruto, entró en la tienda seguido por Eita.

Eita dejo que Naruto deambulaba por la tienda por unos minutos, maravillado por casi todo lo que vio. Estaba mirando a un montón de cajas con imágenes emocionantes en las cubiertas, cuando un adolescente guapa rubia se acercó a él. Llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre, pero Naruto no podía leer su nombre, escrito en símbolos que nunca había visto antes. Ella sonrió sin convicción. "[Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarle?]"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Eh?"

En eso Eita se acerco y le dijo a la señorita que nada mas estaba viendo.

Eita y Naruto salieron de la tienda, entonces el joven La Sallé, se le ocurrió llevar a Naruto a un cine.

Naruto reconocido el lugar, porque Konoha había salas de cine similar a esta. Curioso, Naruto decidió que quería un vistazo. Eita le compró un boleto para una película al azar.

Después del cine ambos chicos decidieron ir a comer, a pocos metros del nuevo WTC había un pequeño establecimiento bastante modesto, para el Uzumaki el restaurante le era familiar, hasta el nombre era igual "Ichiraku Ramen".

Naruto junto con Eita entraron al sitio , llegaron a una barra sencilla tomando asiento en un taburete cuando de la cocina salió una linda chica de cabello castaño muy parecida a alguien que el rubio conocía –buenas tardes bienvenido a Ichiraku ramen soy Ayaka en que puedo servirle- dijo la alegre chica que viéndola bien se parecía mucho a Áyame, atrás un hombre mayor cocinaba muy alegre, la chica miro fijamente al rubio mientras parpadeaba confundida –no, no puede ser papa mira- el hombre salió y miro al rubio su cara estaba en shock al igual que la de su hija, el mismo se pellizco antes de entrar corriendo y volver con una fotografía en ella se podían ver a los fundadores del negocio sus ancestros Teuchi y Áyame junto a un pequeño niño rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

-tu…tu…tu eres… Naruto ¿verdad?- pregunto el hombre al confundido rubio

-si ese soy yo- su sonrisa amplia y llena de felicidad era prueba clara de que decía la verdad.

-no puedo creerlo yo soy Taichí y esta es mi hija Ayaka, nosotros somos descendientes de Teuchi y Áyame, no puedo creerlo pensaba que eras un cuento que se pasaba de generación en generación pero…es verdad- sus ojos brillaron mientras juntaba las manos –nuestros problemas financieros se terminaron- dijo al cielo más que feliz, ambos chicos tenían una gota en su nuca.

-bueno no se qué quieres decir con eso pero como me conocen yo quiero un especial Naruto- dijo el alegre ninja mientras el viejo cocinero partía a preparar la orden legendaria por su tamaño y exquisito sabor.

Al final los dos estaban más que alegres el rubio devoro cerca de 15 tazones de ramen y Eita le dijo que no se preocupen que él les dijera que le mandara la cuenta a "_**Cerámicas La Sallé**_", que es mas recomendaría el lugar a sus empleados, ambos cocineros le dijeron las gracias y que le harían un buen descuento.

De regreso a casa, Eita hablo con Naruto, si el tenia que adaptarse a esta época tenía que poner mucho entusiasmo, Naruto dijo que haría el mejor esfuerzo posible.

**2 años después**

Naruto era más feliz que nunca, gracias a que Eita le dio algo de dinero para que se entretuviera llego a un Casino y se sorprendió a ver que tenía la mejor suerte en el juego (Contrario a Tsunade)

Al final del primer año de Naruto era rico, por decirlo suavemente. Gracias a su suerte y a Eita por ayudarlo a invertir su dinero se compró una librería que tenía un apartamento arriba del negocio, a Eita le dolió que Naruto se fuera de la casa, pero comprendía que él tenía que labrarse su propio camino.

En realidad, a Naruto le gustaba leer de vez en cuando y que mejor que trabajando en una librería, la vida era más pacífica. En su tiempo libre se fue al campo de entrenamiento detrás de la librería.

Gracias a su entrenamiento Naruto estaba ahora en un nivel Sannin, de hecho llego al nivel sabio.

A pesar de que sabia cocinar de vez en cuando iba al Ichiraku ramen a comer, también gracias a Eita, tenía suficiente dinero como para comer Ramen por 200 años, incluyendo también los derechos de los libros "Icha Icha - Paradise" de Jiraya , no sabía que habían cientos de pervertidos en Manhattan.

Los libros se vendían como pan caliente.

Eita le propuso que fueran a Japón así quizás encentraría a los descendientes de sus amigos y compañeros, pero Naruto declino la oferta, le dijo que seguramente ellos los estarán esperando en la otra vida y que no quería perturbar a sus descendiente con su presencia.

Así Naruto tuvo una segunda oportunidad de vivir la vida, ya no tenía que pelear, tenía una vida plena

Esa era la vida de Naruto Namikaze, la vida de un Ninja en New York.

FIN


End file.
